


Provocation

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [31]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bratting, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Sex Toys, Subspace, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup has a suggestion and decides to tease Lucretia until she gets it.Lucretia is impressed and endeared by Lup’s new attitude.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, have something fun! Leave comments if you’d like!

“Ooh! Naughty girl, go to  _ my _ room!” Lucretia teases with a light swat to Lup’s ass, which is currently being shaken flirtatiously a foot or so from her shoulder. Lup giggles and pivots, making her short skirt flounce and reveal a generous peep of smooth skin and white lace, then runs from the room. “Hey, wait, I’m teasing!” Lucretia calls after her. The sound of Lup’s giggles comes back down the hall and Lucretia gets up from the sofa. Time to find out what adorable mischief Lup’s getting up to in there.

 

Lucretia enters her room to find Lup with her nose in the corner and one hand stifling another giggle. “Aw, cute, sweetheart, come on out of there, I’m just messing with you,” Lucretia says.

Lup turns around, walks over, and drops to her knees in front of Lucretia. If she plays her cards right, maybe she can get Lucretia to try something: Lup got to subspace with a switch, how about a belt? She’s been thinking about it for days now. She remembers how the leather felt on her flesh when Lucretia whipped her before, and gods, the  _ sound _ ! It was so loud and Lup could hear it whoosh right before the loud crack and the stripe of pain. The thought’s turning her on again. In the back of her mind she knows Lucretia was being nice last time, and might not be nice this time, probably won’t, actually, but that’s fine, she can take it. She’s not in trouble, it’ll just be pain, and last time felt so fucking good! She’s feeling feisty, may as well try it. She looks up at Lucretia and grins. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers, her voice sarcastic, and raises an eyebrow. Lucretia’s turn.

 

Lucretia chuckles and looks down at Lup affectionately, hands on her hips. “What am I gonna do with you?” she teases. Now that’s an idea, actually, she thinks. Wonder how Lup’ll blush if she’s made to answer that question—in detail. “What would  _ you _ do if you had a mischievous little cutie on your hands? You tell me  _ exactly _ what you’d do with her,” Lucretia orders. Ah, there it is; Lup blushes bright red and catches her breath.

 

“I’d—“ Lup pauses and gulps, then drops her gaze. “If I—“

 

“Look me in the eye when you’re speaking to me,” Lucretia interrupts, snapping her fingers for attention.

 

Lup squirms, then meets Lucretia’s eyes and takes a deep breath. “If I had a girlfriend who wriggled her cute ass all over in my face on purpose, I’d tell her— _ gods, fuck, okay _ —I’d tell her that if she wanted to stick her ass out she could stick it out bent over my desk and I’d use my belt to guarantee she squirms,” she answers. “And then when she did squirm I’d hold her down and whip her good and fuck her ass afterward. I wouldn’t yell at her, though, just tell her how she did good and remind her of her manners. Can’t have a girl with no fucking manners,” she finishes with a wink.

 

Lucretia points to the desk with her arm outstretched and little smile on her face. “Bend over that desk this instant,” she orders.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers quickly. She scrambles up and over to the desk and bends over it as instructed.

 

“You wait there,” Lucretia commands. She goes to the closet and takes out a belt from the back of it. She walks over to the desk and sets the belt in front of Lup’s face. “Keep an eye on this for me. I’ll go get what I need to fuck you silly,” she says.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers again.

 

Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair affectionately. “Good girl,” she croons. Lup grins happily under the praise. Lucretia leans over to kiss her forehead and leaves the room.

 

Lup looks down and assesses the belt. Fuck, this thing is  _ wide _ , and thick too. It’s gonna cover a lot of real estate in a single whack, and if Lup’s honest there’s not an awful lot of extra back there, just mostly toned muscle. Maybe this is a stupid idea and she should’ve asked for a hand spanking or something, just a few slaps and a good fuck. Lup keeps looking over the belt. It’s way too long for Lucretia, too, it’d never fit her. Why the fuck would she have a belt that doesn’t fit? Lucretia’s so practical. Lup eyes it suspiciously. There’s no wear at all on the holes, just in the middle as though it’s been folded over in that spot a lot. Fucking hell, this thing is  _ only _ for beating disobedient asses! No one wears it at all! Lup feels herself harden a little against the desk. That should be at least a little threatening, but for some reason Lucretia bringing a specific punishment belt onto a ship headed off for two months with several attractive crew mates just in case she needs to beat an unruly butt or two is, bizarrely enough, both hilarious and a turn on. Lucretia saw her coming, apparently.

 

Minutes tick by. Lucretia’s taking her time, on purpose maybe? Lup keeps glancing down at the belt. She asked for a whipping, not just a few smacks, and Lucretia hasn’t said how many she’s getting. Lup’s stomach flips. Fuck, she might’ve just baited her way into far too much. She’ll take what Lucretia gives, but what if it hurts worse than she expects, or Lucretia decides to keep going ‘til Lup’s ass is just a mass of angry welts and blisters? There’s always her safeword, but...ow.

 

Lucretia re-enters the room and Lup can hear her humming casually under her breath, but can’t see her without turning around. Hmmm, better not turn around, this is play time, no need to get in trouble. She stays put as Lucretia rustles around getting ready. “So,” Lucretia says, walking over to Lup’s side. “My sexy girl is bent over my desk in need of an ass beating. Let’s see then.” Lucretia picks up the belt and snaps it against itself, making Lup flinch. She rubs the leather over Lup’s ass through her skirt. “Raise your skirt, baby,” she instructs. Lup does. Lucretia continues to rub the belt over Lup’s ass, across the white lacy panties and down further over the light tan cheeks peeking out below the pantyline.

 

“Do you know what I saw when you were acting like an unruly brat in the lounge, Lup? All of this here,” Lucretia says, indicating everything from the curve of Lup’s ass down to her thighs and rubbing across it with the belt.

 

_ Whack! _ The lash takes Lup’s breath away, low across her asscheeks. “Ahhh—owww,” Lup moans. Fuck, that  _ burns! _

 

“Get these panties out of my way,” Lucretia orders, and Lup feels her cock harden. Oh  _ gods! _ This is gonna be—oh  _ wow! _ She obediently pulls her panties down to her knees, and Lucretia immediately whips her again, drawing a stifled whimper. “All the way down and step out of them. I’ll use them to gag you if you misbehave,” she warns. Lup quickly obeys, and Lucretia snatches the panties from the floor. “I’ll have to teach you some manners. You aren’t allowed panties the rest of the day. If you’re gonna shake your cute butt around in a teeny little skirt like that you can show off your welts so anyone who peeks can see that you got a whipping,” she says, and lays another hard lick across Lup’s ass.

 

Lup moans. Fuck, this  _ stings! _ It’s like fucking fire and this was a terrible idea! She takes a deep breath and braces as she hears the  _ whoosh _ then feels the bite of the belt again, this time even lower across her sit spots. She lets out a little sobbing cry. No fair, that spot hurts and she never spanks Lucretia there unless she means business!

 

“You’re holding still so nicely, that’s a good girl,” Lucretia praises. She pauses for a moment and rubs Lup’s stinging ass gently. “How’s that feeling, baby?”

 

“That one hurt,” Lup complains.

 

“Oh poor baby,” Lucretia teases. “Let’s see how these feel,” she says, and whips Lup again, harder this time.

 

“Ahhhahowww!” Lup cries. She tenses and grips the far side of the desk, then relaxes again.

 

“Good girl,” Lucretia approves. She gives Lup another lash, watching as Lup squirms and moans but tries her best to stay in position. “You’re so good for me, dear, I’m very proud of you.” She whips Lup again.

 

Lup keens. Lucretia’s not backing off, only going harder and harder, and it’s getting harder to stay still with each stinging blow. She takes a deep breath right as Lucretia lands another harsh whack, driving the breath right out of Lup again as she cries out. She can do this, Lucretia’s proud of her, fuck, she’ll do this until Lucretia stops.

 

“Such a pretty girl, and so obedient. It’s hard to stay still for my belt, isn’t it, sweetie?” Lucretia asks, following her words with a hard smack.

 

“ _ Oooooh _ yes, ma’am, ahhha,  _ gods _ ,” Lup gasps. Lucretia takes the belt in both hands and rubs it across the stinging spot, back and forth. Lup sighs and relaxes. That feels good. Lucretia stops, and suddenly pain from the belt flashes across Lup’s ass again, and she jumps up as she cries out. Lup immediately feels Lucretia’s hand clamp onto the base of her neck and push her back down onto the desk, holding her tightly as a series of twelve hard blows rain down on her ass. Lup wails and struggles, then gives in and sobs. “Sorry,” she manages.

 

“Now that’s better. Do not try to get up again,” Lucretia warns.

 

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry—please,” Lup whimpers.

 

“Please what, baby,” Lucretia taunts.

 

“Please—more, I want—“ Lup tries. She can’t quite say it.

 

“What do you want, honey? Take your time and tell me,” Lucretia prompts.

 

“I want a lot. I want—last time, it was so good, please, more,” Lup tries again.

 

“Of course you can have more, darling,” Lucretia croons. She rubs the belt over Lup’s ass again and gives her a leisurely lick. Lup yelps. “You’re my good girl, I’ll give you what you need, baby. Stick your ass up a little more for me,” Lucretia instructs.

 

Lup does, and Lucretia begins to whip her again, building up the intensity little by little. Lup struggles to hold still under Lucretia’s hand. If she tries to get up again, what will Lucretia do, squeeze the back of her neck? Beat her raw? It doesn’t seem like a great idea, in any case. Lup tries to stop thinking about it, and just accept what Lucretia gives her as it comes. Lup moans and cries out until finally Lucretia lands a smack that makes her shriek in agony.

 

Lucretia stops and rubs Lup’s ass again, and Lup sighs in relief. “Good girl, you’re doing so well, honey. I want you to take another set for me, sweetheart,” she murmurs.

 

“Y—yes, ma’am,” Lup moans.

 

“It’s getting hard to take, I know, baby, you can do it,” Lucretia says encouragingly. She swings the belt again and smiles when she hears Lup’s moan. Oh, yes. She’s there.

 

Lup feels—she’s not quite sure how, but good and hurting and floating and calm and  _ good, so good _ all at once. The licks hurt as Lucretia continues to whip her, they’re leaving red, painful stripes across her butt, and her cock is screaming for attention, but she doesn’t care. It’s so  _ good _ . She feels Lucretia’s hands on her ass, both of them, cool against her burning skin, no more firm pressure on her neck. No sneaky swats then, it’s okay. She feels cold lube against her asshole and gentle fingers exploring, pushing in and teasing, then the big head of Lucretia’s dildo, gently working her open and sliding inside.

 

“Good girl, take it all, darling, I’ll fuck you so good,” Lucretia murmurs. Lup arches her back and moans. Lucretia rubs the small of her back and leans down to kiss there softly and affectionately. “Good girl, very good, you’re taking it so well, baby,” she praises, then winds a handful of Lup’s hair through her fingers and starts to fuck Lup’s ass firmly and steadily. Lup moans louder, and Lucretia reaches around to stroke Lup’s cock, too. “That’s my girl, I want you to come hard, baby,” she says right before Lup does, making a mess of the floor beneath the desk and letting loose an incoherent cry. Lucretia leans down and kisses Lup behind the ear. “You’ll clean that up later after you’ve had time to rest and pleasure me. I’ll supervise you with my crop and make sure you do a good job,” she says in Lup’s ear.

 

“Gods, yes, ma’am,” Lup gasps. 

 

Lucretia pulls out of Lup gently and gives her reddened backside an affectionate pat. Lup winces. “Awww, poor baby got a spanking,” Lucretia taunts. Lup blushes and whimpers. “Come on over to the bed, dear, and I’ll cuddle you ‘til your butt feels better. Do you need some water?” she asks.

 

Lup allows Lucretia to lead her by the hand over to the bed. She crawls in and accepts the glass of water Lucretia offers, drinks, and snuggles into Lucretia’s embrace. “Ow,” she whimpers as Lucretia gently rubs her welted ass.

 

“It’s okay, honey, I’m here, I’ve got you,” Lucretia soothes. Lup buries her face in Lucretia’s shoulder, resting against her soft and relaxed. Lucretia continues her gentle rubbing, murmuring soft things into Lup’s hair as she does, for a long while as Lup comes back to herself.

 

“Fuck, that’s—wow,” Lup breathes after a while.

 

“Doing okay, dear?” Lucretia asks tenderly, with just a hit of flirty smugness.

 

“Amazing,” Lup answers. “Where the fuck did you get a belt like that? It’s so fucking huge, it can’t possibly fit you!”

 

Lucretia chuckles. “It’s not for wearing, silly, it’s for discipline. I used to get it several times a week back home, me being me, you know, and most everyone else I’ve ever dommed has gotten it pretty frequently too. Most of them cried like babies, but they knew if they didn’t want it they needed to learn some manners and self-control, or else it was smacking time for a naughty sub,” she replies.

 

Lup laughs too. “Why’d you bring it with you, babe? You weren’t seeing anyone when we took off, were you like, on the prowl or something?” she asks curiously.

 

“Habit, I suppose, just packed it up with my things,” Lucretia muses. “I don’t suppose I meant to fly around trying to find the perfect partner even though I’d met you before launch so I was clearly a fool,” she teases.

 

Lup glows a little. “Thanks, babe,” she says.

 

“You’ve been wanting more lately, sweetheart, haven’t you? Feeling a little more confident?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Yeah, well, like, I mean the pain of it’s fine, it’s always been fine as long as I don’t get yelled at, but it’s feeling better now even if I’m in trouble. Like, did you see! I went in the corner, it was fine, I knew you wouldn’t leave me there forever or dump me or anything! I super trust you,” Lup answers.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup gently. “Thank you, Lup. I’ll do my best to deserve your trust, and I trust you, too. Let me know when you’re ready, I’ll ride you and we can both get off, okay?” she says.

 

“Are you really gonna make me clean up and stand over me with the crop? I’m sore,” Lup whines playfully.

 

Lucretia kisses Lup’s nose. “Better do a good job cleaning, then,” she replies. She winks.

 

Lup feels her cock begin to harden again. She grinds against Lucretia’s thigh. “Baaaaabe,” she whines.

 

Lucretia rolls Lup to her back and pins her down by her shoulders. She kisses Lup soundly. “That’s “ma’am”, to you, now get that cock good and hard for me, dirty girl,” she smirks.

 

Lup grins and wraps a hand around her cock. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
